dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Bicentennial Dragon
The Bicentennial Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Lightning, Fire, and Air. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance The Bicentennial Dragon has a very unique anatomy as it is the only quadruped wyvern known. This dragon has a thick and slender body, adorned with rows of curved and decorative spines. It's head has a great grey beard that looks like an upside down mane and has four ram-like horns. The most notable feature about the beast is it's four magnificent wings. They look like rippled age old curtains and acts like the legs of the dragons, this also helps the wyvern moves through the air with extraodinary speed and agility. Abilities Weapons Bicentennial Dragons are peaceful creatures but will not hesitate to engage in combat with intruders should they feel threatened. They will use their four large leathery wings to create strong gusts of air and blow the enemy away, and can breath out even more air currents to hold the enemy at bay. Defenses Other animals rarely attack one of these dragons due to their size and strength, but if they did, the Bicentennial Dragons will show off their huge horns and unfurl their great wings to intimidate and scare of attackers. Other Abilities They are among the most agile and speedy dragons in the skies so it is no wonder that many adventurers wished to own one for one of their journeys. Breath Weapon Bicentennial Dragons can release strong, dusty gusts of air to deter predators and immobilize preys. Weaknesses Despite their strength and fearsome aerial skills, their sluggish body can slow them down and they can't take flight in dense environments. Habitat Regions Aeolia Preferred Home Somewhere dusty, full of winds and lots of holes. Sheltering/Nesting These dragons rarely nest due to their habits of staying high up in the air so they usually gather large amounts of dust, particles and other light materials to build a mobile nest and place their eggs inside. The dragons will then hide the nest inside their thick and bushy beard and incubate the eggs while airborne. Diet Bicentennial Dragons will eat pretty much anything that can fit in their mouths, but they will avoid toxic and cursed food. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality As one of the rarest dragons ever seen by witches and wizards, the Bicentennial Dragons are naturally very skittish and seldom leave the air. When bonded, they will prove to be a ultra flying companion thanks to their fierce loyalty, aerial acrobatics skills and great endurance, though some find them stubborn due to their proud characteristic, which makes them rarely submit to a witch or wizard. They like to be treated as an equal and if disrespected, they will attempt to harm the rider and fly away. Social Order This species is not very social so it is rare to see many individuals in a tight space. Relationship to Wizards As mentioned above, many witches and wizards sought out this ultra dragon in hope of getting one of the best flying mounts known. But they are greatly endangered due to their soft hide and beautiful horns, which is given it's own name: Jet Ivory. When in a park Breeding Bicentennial dragons can be breed from two dragons containing at least the Lightning, Fire, and Air elements. Habitats Bicentennial dragons can be safely put into a Fire, Air, Lightning habitat or an Omnitat. They also can be put into a Spooky habitat but don't necessarily prefer it. How to care for Park owners must remeber 3 ground rules when owning a Bicentennial Dragon: # You must always regulate the amount of dust and soots in the habitat. Too much, and the dragon will be irritated. Too little, and the dragon will have difficulty building a nest for the egg. # You must take them outside for a break, let them fly and relax every so often. When locked up, Bicentennial Dragons tend to mutilate themselves and comit suicide. # You must always respect this great species or else suffer the consequences. Favorite Treat They enjoy Voyager Malofish sushi with a touch of nectar and wasabi. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Limited Category:Lightning Category:Air Category:Quadruped Wyverns Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands